


When You Love Your Preferred Beverage So Much You Write an Entire Book About It

by brawltogethernow



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Not a fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: Art of Van working on the manuscript of Bean There, Done That in his seat in The Sausage Factory, which, as we all know, he never leaves. Done for Spark Exchange 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Vanamonde+coffee", and the recipient is bethany-sensei on Tumblr. I don't think they're on AO3, clue me in if I'm wrong.
> 
> Van has only had one outfit so far to get an idea of his style, but he's always given me a dandyism vibe, so the suit is based off of a photo of Oscar Wilde. Gravedigger Kid has brought news in exchange for sweets, and may also be willing to throw in a dead vole in exchange for more sweets.
> 
> [Tumblr mirror.](http://brawltogethernow.tumblr.com/post/154991910411/title-when-you-love-your-preferred-beverage-so)   
>  []()


End file.
